In order to fillet a fish it is necessary to retain a small part of the fish while a knife is moved through a main body portion of the fish.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device by which a fish can be firmly retained while a knife is moved through the fish in a fillet operation.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a device by which a person's fingers are protected as a fish is retained by the fingers and as a knife is moved through the fish.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a device which can be easily and readily applied to a person's fingers for use by that person in filleting a fish.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a retainer device which can be produced at relatively low costs.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.